In many power semiconductor arrangements, the internal and external electrical connection of the arrangement is realized using electrically conductive contact pins. However, electrically connecting such contact pins to a circuit carrier of the arrangement is cumbersome and often requires manual work. In the production of a power semiconductor module package, package cost is a key figure for commercial success. Interconnects from inside the module to a PCB (printed circuit board) outside the module play an important role concerning this cost. Therefore, the “pin-rivet” process as is for instance described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,128 B2, which allows to place pins anywhere on the substrate in an automated way, is presently essential for such packages. In the conventional production process, at least one semiconductor chip and at least one rivet are picked and placed onto a solder paste that is applied onto the metallization of a substrate. Subsequently, the at least one semiconductor chip and the at least one rivet are soldered to the metallization in a common soldering step in which the solder is first melted and then cooled down below its melting point. Afterward, pins are inserted into the soldered rivets. However, new connection techniques like sintering or diffusion soldering are valuable for joining semiconductor chips to the metallization of a substrate but are not attractive for joining rivets to the metallization of a substrate as the rivets could be crushed due the high pressures required for sintering and as diffusion soldering is usually a paste-less process. To continue with the known rivets would require to selectively dispense a soldering paste after chip assembly and a second solder-furnace step which is considered to become too expensive. Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for producing a power semiconductor arrangement